


Black & Gold

by WildOceanBlue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Reader Has Crush on Loki, Reader Has Crush on Super-Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildOceanBlue/pseuds/WildOceanBlue
Summary: As usual Tony throws one of his famous charity galas which happens to be a masquerade with fancy ballroom dancing. The bad news is ballroom dancing isn't really your thing. Good news is, a Prince or two offer their assistance, though there is some blackmail involved.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Shall We Dance

Most of the team was gathered on the communal floor within the Avengers Tower. They were relaxing, watching television, and discussing Tony's upcoming charity gala.

You were feeling a bit uneasy about attending the event, the dancing aspect of it concerned you. After all, you didn't want to make a fool of yourself, especially in front of the people you were crushing on.

"A fancy party is good and all, but I'm more of a twerking kind of girl." You commented jokingly.

Everyone laughed except Steve who wore a surprised expression but then turned it to a nonchalant smirk to contain his initial reaction. Bucky was there too, much to your surprise. He normally kept to himself mainly speaking to you, Steve, and occasionally Sam. Apparently, he had no clue what you were talking about. Sam noticed and simply handed his phone to the perplexed soldier that sat next to him, and told him to play a video.

Bucky's eyes widened a bit at what he witnessed, while the Captain who sat on his other side blushed furiously.

There was a curvaceous woman on the screen doing a handstand against a wall. She was jiggling her bits in hot pants that only covered halfway up her cheeks while a bumping tune played through the phone's speaker.

Clint, Tony, and Thor swiftly got up from their seats and crowded around the phone, standing behind the couch the soldiers sat on.

They were all entranced now. Sam and Thor had goofy smiles while Tony and Clint nodded to the beat with smirks on their faces.

"So you're telling me you can do this?" Clint addressed you without taking his gaze from the screen as you made your way to stand next to him.

You now saw the young woman doing the splits as the music continued thumping in the background.

"I am a lady Sir. How dare you imply such a thing!" You said with a mock offense as some of them chuckled at your comment while you sat back down across from them with Natasha.

"Really… because I happen to have a video here that says otherwise." Natasha teased causing all the guys to look up as you tried not to blush. You gave her a look of warning to which she only responded with a sly smirk as she pulled her phone out.

Suddenly Clint and Tony rushed over.

"Let's see it." They both said and gave each other amused looks before turning back to you and Natasha.

"First off, you fellas really need to get a life." She quipped making Bucky shut off the video handing the phone back to its owner.

Thor and Sam huffed a bit from the sudden interruption while Steve kept his composure and looked at the rest of you.

"Second of all, I am a spy I don't willingly give out information, especially when it concerns one of my closest friends." Nat gave you a wink before glancing back at the boys.

"I'll give you one hundred dollars." Tony quickly spoke up.

"You think you can buy me that easily Stark?" She replies with a raised eyebrow.

"One thousand." He responds staring her down and she scoffs and rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay…ten thousand!" He raises his voice this time and points at her, everyone else looks incredulous.

"Hmm...that is a lot of money." She taps her chin with a finger pretending to be in deep contemplation.

"Wait a minute if anyone is gonna profit from this thing it should be." You pipe up looking between them.

"That is...if you even have a video of me." You continued, praying she was lying about the video.

"You know what, you're right" She looks at you with a serious expression before looking back at Tony.

"No deal, Shell Head." She tells him and gets up walking away with a smirk.

"Wait wait wait. I can offer more!" He called after her and she just continued walking away as you smiled to yourself and followed her out.

"Let it go man." You heard Clint say in defeat as he sat back down.

* * *

  
  
In the communal kitchen, you and Nat shared a snack while conversing about the possible naughty footage she had of you and the upcoming gala.

"You don't really have a twerking video of me do you?" You inquired hoping it wasn't true.

"I actually do. It was the last time we went out. I thought you looked really good out there, and maybe if a certain pair of super-soldiers saw said video, perhaps one of them would finally ask you out." She smirked mischievously.

"Hell no. They wouldn't want anything to do with me. They're as old-school as you can get, they'll probably think I'm some sort of harlot." You both chuckled at your remark.

"That's highly doubtful. Did you see their reactions? Those two tried to keep it cool but they really wanted to see your video."

"There's still no way I want that video getting out."

"Don't worry about it. You know I'll never do that to you. If you want I can send it to you and delete all evidence of it from my phone." She answered sincerely.

"That would be great." You responded relieved and she messed with her cell while you spoke up again.

"You know...I really am kinda freaking out about the dancing at this fancy shindig. I've never been to a gala or anything like that."

"You'll be fine. If you want I can give you a few pointers before the event or you could probably get Thor to teach you. With him being a prince, I'm pretty sure he knows how to waltz."

You told Natasha you'd consider asking the God of Thunder for formal dance lessons and then you both went your separate ways, off to your rooms.

* * *

You had taken your shirt off, about to head to your shower when you heard a knock on your apartment door. You told whoever it was to give you a moment as you threw your top back on.

You checked the monitor by the entrance door that showed the outside hallway but did not see anyone. You also opened the door to make sure there really wasn't anyone out there. In the end, there wasn't a soul roaming that hall so you convinced yourself that you probably didn't hear a knock after all.

Turning around you let out a sudden yelp finding none other than the God of Mischief standing before you.

"What the hell, Loki? Are you trying to kill me?" You demand while clutching your chest and seeing an impish smirk on his face.

"My apologies Agent. It is just that you took a long time to answer the door and I feared the worst." He replied with feigned concern and you just rolled your eyes at him.

"Not even a minute went by from the time you knocked to when I answered the door. I was standing by the couch just a few feet away." A realization hits you then.

"How long have you been here?" You thought he might have seen you with your shirt off even though you wore a bra.

"I let myself in once you opened the door." He answered honestly, much to your relief.

"You can't just stroll up in here unannounced. I could have been naked!" You scolded him.

"To be fair I did knock." You roll your eyes once again at his sly reply.

"And yes, I do agree it would have been awful to gaze upon you in such a state. My poor eyes would not be able to handle such horror." He joked with his devilish smirk which honestly turned you on, and made your face heat up as you chuckled nervously.

Loki was another guy you were seriously crushing on. You guessed older guys were your type. But then again, everyone on the team was older than you, and you might have had a crush on every single one of them, even Nat.

However, you really had heart eyes for Steve, Bucky, and Loki. For some reason, those three did it for you.

Natasha knew about your crush on the soldiers but you prayed to the Gods that no one else knew, especially about Loki.

Before you got lost further into your thoughts you spoke up again.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, besides trespassing in my home?"

"Is that how you speak to someone who is only here to offer you a helping hand?" He looks down and shakes his head with a false gloomy expression.

"What are you talking about? What could you possibly want to help me with?" You responded skeptically.

"By chance, I happened to overhear about your predicament earlier, when you were in the company of those buffoons."

"Of course, you'd be creeping around in the shadows as usual." He smirks at your comment before you continue.

"So what exactly are you offering to assist me with?"

"Well, I thought I would offer you the once in a lifetime opportunity to learn some moves from none other than a Prince of Asgard." He cockily replied and awaited your response.

"Um…yeah. I was going to ask your brother." You knew he'd be annoyed by your reply and felt kind of bad, however, you thought it was odd he would even offer to help you.

Loki wasn't a charitable kind of guy as far as any of you could tell. He also seemed to feel a dislike or disinterest for everyone on the team. Perhaps you were the exception. After all, he really wasn't rude to you, at least not like he was with the others.

Come to think of it he mainly spoke to you, besides the times he'd bicker with Thor or Tony. Clint and Bruce would keep their distance from him because of previous events. As for the rest, they shared the same indifference he did, yet they did communicate civilly during missions.

"You really think that lumbering oaf is a better dancer than I am? There are few things my dear brother may be better at than I am. Yet dancing is definitely not one... _among many other things._ " His emerald eyes bore into yours at those last words and his lips quirked into a hint of a smirk, making your neck and face overheat again.

You cleared your throat before speaking once more.

"I guess you can both teach me, that is if he accepts. I could use all the help I can get."

"If that is what you desire then so be it." He replied nonchalantly.

"So is that all you came here for?" You gaze into his green orbs again and he just walked past you towards the door.

Before he opened it though he turned back around.

"Ah...yes I almost forgot" he tapped his index finger on his chin while looking up before returning his gaze to you.

"Do not tell a soul about this. Do you understand?" He gives you a wicked look.

"Not that I would tell anyone, but what would happen if I did?" You ask a little defiantly and he just chuckles devilishly.

"Well, you would not want me to share your dirty little secret." You panicked at his words thinking that he was referring to your crush on him or the soldiers.

Suddenly, he materialized a cell phone and a familiar tune began to play from its speakers. He was showing you a video of yourself swaying and popping your tush out to a thumping beat at a dance club.

You had to admit to yourself though, you really did look good like Nat told you. On the other hand, you were angry that Loki got his hands on that video because you definitely knew it wasn't from Natasha.

"Where the hell did you get that?" You demanded but he just smirked and vanished before your eyes.

"LOKI!" You yelled in vain.

* * *

  
  
After that incident, you had asked Thor for his help with the dancing. He accepted enthusiastically although he did mention Loki was a better dancer than himself and suggested you ask him as well. You just told him that Loki didn't seem like the type to offer dance lessons and he agreed.

A few days went by and you had a dance lesson with Thor. He was great as far as you could tell and a real gentleman to boot.

However the next day came and Loki popped into your home, startling you yet again. At least you weren't naked. He had texted you that he would come by that day so you were in your workout clothes, a formfitting tank top, and leggings.

The lesson started off right away and he was all business. He walked up to you, to the space you had cleared in your living room.

He began circling you, looking at you from top to bottom. However it wasn't in a lascivious way, it was more scrutinizing than anything. You became heated under his intense gaze.

"Are we in agreement that I am allowed to touch you?" You felt his breath from behind you and you stopped breathing for a second while your heart raced.

"For instructive purposes of course." He clarified going back to his normal tone and you just nodded.

Immediately you felt his cool touch halfway up your back which made your spine tingle, pleasantly. He firmly pushed against the spot telling you about your terrible posture.

Then he got in front of you and pushed your shoulders back gently while ordering you to push your chest forward. When you did, you could have sworn he stared right at your chest with a salacious smirk although it was for about a split second.

Abruptly he stepped back and held his left hand out for you. Tenderly you placed your hand in his feeling his chilled touch that made you shiver. He noticed and mumbled an apology, but you told him it was okay and that you appreciated the chill since you were feeling warm.

You thought you probably felt like fire to him with how overheated you were getting, and you weren't even dancing yet.

He told you to place your left hand between his right shoulder and bicep. You complied unable to meet his gaze now. He then snapped his right fingers before sliding them to your back and placing his palm on your left shoulder blade.

A faint unfamiliar song was heard throughout the room. You couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it sounded beautiful. He was obviously using his magic to play the lovely tune.

He began instructing you on how to move your feet.

There were times when you stumbled and others where you stepped on his toes. He scowled at and scolded you those times.

As minutes continued to pass by, you rarely stumbled and stepped on him anymore.

With Thor, you didn't have this problem because he was teaching you in a casual and carefree manner. He was very kind, humorous, and patient.

Loki, on the other hand, was quite the opposite, his style was more elegant than his brother's. He was also strict, often remarking on your many mistakes, yet he would reluctantly concede when you followed along successfully.

You kept this up with the Asgardian brothers for the weeks leading up to the festivities. By now, you were comfortable dancing with both of them and adaptive fairly well to their unique styles.


	2. Save the Last Dance

The day was finally here and everything was fine except for the fact that half of the Team was not going to be there. Natasha along with Sam, Clint, Steve, and Bucky had gone on a mission. So you were slightly disillusioned.

Sam and Clint were the guys who made the parties livelier, besides Tony. You'd often share drinks and jokes with them at those types of events.

Natasha was your wing-woman, always encouraging, guiding you, and being an awesome dance partner. Luckily before she parted, she helped you pick out your entire ensemble.

And then there was the fact that you were definitely looking forward to seeing the Captain and Sergeant dressed to nines. You knew Tony would force Steve to go. Therefore Steve would try to get Bucky to go and you would help him. Eventually, you'd both convince him like you always did. Sadly, your two dreamboats were not going to be there though.

* * *

You were all set now. Your hair and makeup had been done by some beauticians Tony called over to assist you. You looked in the elevator mirror now, seeing the most gorgeous golden gown. It complimented your skin tone perfectly and fit like it was made for you because it actually was.

Tony had footed the bill so you, Natasha, and Pepper could get custom made couture gowns by a local up and coming fashion genius. The billionaire had really insisted, and you ladies didn't really want to turn down the chance to own a wearable work of art.

You adjusted your matching mask with trembling hands. For some reason, you felt really nervous. Maybe it was because all the people you normally were surrounded by weren't going to be there.

Tony was definitely going to be there with Pepper but you didn't want to be a third wheel around them.

Thor had mentioned he would be there with Jane, so they were another couple you did not want to intrude on.

The only other single people who could show up were Rhodey, who said he'd stop by if he could, and Bruce, who usually avoided all public gatherings. So you were pretty much solo.

Loki sure as hell didn't like spending time with any of those people. Besides most of the city and country still hated him for his involvement in the Chitauri invasion a few years ago.

* * *

When the doors finally opened, you took and deep breath and walked out. There were a lot of people in the place. You were overwhelmed by everything. Seeing waiters walking around passing food and drinks to tables and people standing about. Gentle music played as a few couples danced on the ballroom floor, on the far side of the room.

You didn't notice the lift open behind you since you were lost in thought and someone bumped into you.

"Oh, I am so sorry" A man apologized, who you immediately recognized as Bruce even though he was wearing a mask.

"It's okay Bruce. I should have moved as soon as I got off." You waved off his apology.

He said your name as a question and asked if it was really you under that mask. You just chuckled and told him you needed a drink. He offered to escort you to the bar and you gladly accepted. You ordered your favorite cocktail while he got water.

Soon after, Tony and Pepper greeted you both. They both looked fantastic. Tony looked the part of a dapper party host and Pepper wore a sapphire ensemble that complimented her strawberry hair.

After some amusing conversations between the four of you. The couple got pulled away to mingle with the rest of the guests. Before they left though, they informed you that Rhodey was going to be a no show.

You and Bruce were left in awkward silence, but fortunately, Thor and Jane came to the rescue. The four of you exchanged pleasantries and they remarked on your stunning dress as the others had done before.

After a few minutes of catching up with them, the conversation changed to the dance lessons you and the God of Thunder had shared. Eventually, Thor offered Jane his hand and said he'd save you a dance as well if you desired it. You just playfully waved him off.

Again you and Bruce were on your own, this time he commented that he'd be willing to dance with you if you really wanted. You knew he was just being a good friend, and that he would be very uncomfortable in that situation so you politely declined, much to his relief.

After a few minutes you both actually had very interesting conversations, mostly about his work which you thought was fascinating, yet, you did notice he still seemed uneasy. You were aware that he was only there to keep you company so you told him it was okay if left. He gave you an appreciative smile before he went on his way.

Now you were alone, sipping on your second cocktail.

Looking away from the bar you noticed a guy in a dark red suit and gold mask approaching you.

However, as he approached another man in an all-black suit and mask stood about a foot in front of you. His suit looked impeccable and extremely expensive, it was a satin-like embroidered fabric.

This man looked liked the definition of class as he peered at you through his detailed mask with gorgeous blue eyes.

"I do not mean to intrude on you. But this is the first time I have seen you alone all night and I thought I would take my chance. I must say, a ravishing woman such as yourself in an equally stunning dress, should not be standing alone at a bar drinking." His accent and voice reminded you of someone but you couldn't place it.

"So what should I be doing, according to you?" You questioned coyly with a flirty smirk.

"Dance with me?" It was all he said as he held his hand out to you.

You had already downed two drinks which calmed your nerves from before. Now you even wanted to flirt with this stranger. So without hesitation, you took his hand and it made you shiver though he wasn't cold.

He reminded you of Loki, but this guy couldn't be Loki. He didn't look like him, perhaps dressed a bit like him. But his eyes were blue and his hair was short and perfectly coiffed and appeared to be some shade of blonde or brown under the lighting. Then again Loki could disguise himself. Yet why would he even be here? And why were you suddenly obsessing over him?

You cleared your mind realizing the stranger had already escorted you to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
You stared into each other's eyes as you took your places. His body felt familiar to you. His hands, shoulders, and touch. There was just something about this man you couldn't place. You didn't exchange any words since your walk from the bar.

As the song began, you started feeling nervous, thinking that you would mess up somehow. The man seemed to know what he was doing because he began to guide you effortlessly.

"It's okay, Love. Just follow my lead." He whispered into your ear. You didn't realize your hands were shaking.

"Take a deep breath, look at me, and let the music guide you." You did as he asked and immediately felt your nerves calm back down again.

It was like the entire room disappeared, it was just the two of you gliding smoothly along the floor. The music surrounded you and coaxed you into a state of bliss. You felt like a Disney Princess dancing with your very own Prince Charming. The thought was a bit corny, but you never felt more beautiful or graceful in your life.

Both of you kept gazing into each other's eyes. His sultry blue orbs, kept you entranced as the enchanting melody continued. You couldn't look away from him, even if you tried. You allowed him to guide you. Your body seemed in tune with his and was trusting him of its own accord.

Without warning, he gave you a twirl, and astonishingly, you didn't miss a beat. As the music picked up so did your steps. Faintly, in the background of your auditory range, you heard what sounded like applause. The sound distracted you for a moment, making you look towards the crowd gathered around the dance floor. By now your drinks had worn off and you grew a little nervous once again.

"Darling, pay them no mind. You are doing marvelously." With his words, you turned your gaze back to him.

This man seemed like magic himself.

And magic made you think of Loki.

Why did this man remind you so much of him?

He gave you a few more twirls as the song neared its end. When it finally concluded, he dipped your body holding you close with his right arm. Suddenly the sound of claps erupted around you. But you didn't care about them all you could see was the man's face close to yours, close enough to feel his breath.

"Shall we take our bow?" He asked in a whisper. You swallowed hard before responding to him.

"I think I need some fresh air." Gently he guided you upright and led you towards the balcony doors.

Once you stepped outside the chilly air hit your exposed skin cooling you down. As he walked out as well, he grabbed your hand leading you to a secluded area which you appreciated. You had felt stifled from all the people around you.

Both of you stopped by the railing and took in the New York City skyline. You had seen it times before but it always fascinated you. Seeing all the lights, hearing all the sounds in the distance, so many people in one place.

"Are you cold?" He inquired with concern. You didn't realize that you had begun to shiver from the light breeze whirling around you.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle." You turned to smile at him before asking him, what you were wondering all night.

"So are we going to introduce ourselves or are you going to keep me guessing?"

"What fun is a masquerade without mystery? But you can call me Tom if you like." He replied as his eyes bore into yours with intensity.

You couldn't help but look away as you felt another shiver. This time you really felt the chill and wrapped your arms around yourself before turning back to the skyline.

"Okay Tom, if that's how you want to play it." You told him your name as you rubbed your arms to keep the cold away.

"Would you allow me to help you with that?" He asked referring to the way you rubbed your arms.

For some unknown reason, you trusted this man so you looked at him and simply nodded.

He inched closer to you from your left side and stepped behind you. For a fraction of a second, the agent in you thought he might have been up to something nefarious. However, he just placed his hands on your shoulders and slid them down your arms.

His hands and his body behind you felt warm. The heat radiated from him like a balm to you. Your body automatically leaned into his and you let your arms drop to your sides so he could continue to smooth his hands over them.

"The truth is, I would like you to know the real me." He whispered into your ear suddenly.

"However, a man such as myself does not deserve someone like you, so I would like to pretend to be someone else for the night. Perhaps be the man you deserve." His words surprised causing you to turn in his arms.

"I like the man I've seen so far and you actually remind me a lot of someone I know." His lips quirked up at the mention.

Abruptly, the wind picked up again and you pressed yourself into him while he wrapped his arms around you.

After the gust died down you glanced at each other again. The look he gave you made your heart swell. It looked like pure adoration.

Slowly you slid your hands from his chest to the back of his neck. Being as tall as he was, he leaned down as you tip-toed to reach his waiting mouth. His lips were soft and warm as they molded to yours. His hands roamed your waist and back as he wordlessly asked for entrance with his tongue.

Without hesitation, you allowed him in. Your tongues danced just as well as the pair of you did earlier. The kiss became more ardent and both of your mouths became desperate for one another and his grip around you tightened.

You shivered when you suddenly felt cold once more and the chill caused you to break from the kiss.

Without warning, you pushed away and took his mask off. He released you with a look of shock on his face from the abruptness of the action, but he swiftly composed himself.

He looked so much like Loki. The only difference was his hair, the color of his eyes, and the slightly sun-kissed skin tone.

You took your mask off as well, deciding to confront him.

"Loki, you know you don't have to hide from me." You murmured while you held the black and gold masks in one of your hands.

He looked down and appeared in deep thought. He was probably contemplating whether to continue on with his lie or tell the truth. He sighed before he spoke.

"I guess I was pretty obvious with this one wasn't I?" He quickly glanced down at himself before shifting into his normal look.

"When did you figure it out?"

"I sort of suspected it throughout the night, but you clarified it for me when your skin turned cold." As you said that you shivered once again feeling the chilly night air, but a second later you were encompassed in warmth.

He materialized a small coat that paired well with your outfit and you thanked him.

This time when you looked at him and his emerald eyes almost seemed to glow as you both stood in silence for a minute.

"Was this real?" It was all you could ask while you recalled your kiss just moments ago.

"Who knows maybe I am just an illusion. Perhaps I am a figment of your imagination." You rolled your eyes at his remark although you smirked.

"I'm serious Loki. I don't go around making out with random strangers at parties." He gave you a smirk of his own at your comment.

"Technically you weren't a stranger. As I said, I suspected it was you all along, plus you told me your name was Tom. Why Tom anyway?" You questioned curiously and he shrugged before replying.

"It was a spur of the moment. But to answer your previous question, yes. I told you I was just pretending for the night and that is all this is. You know the things that I've done. You know the man I truly am."

"That's the thing Loki, you said you wanted me to see the real you and I have. Everyone has different sides to them, and what you've shown me since you joined the team is that you're actually trying to make up for those past mistakes. Besides that, you and I both know what just happened wasn't an illusion." He looked down once again and sighed.

"You don't know every part of me. The real me would horrify you. I am truly a monster…" He whispered your name and you approached him.

You were about to reach up and caress his cheek but you suddenly heard someone else call out for you from one of the balcony's entrances.

You turned to see who it was and saw a man approach as you simultaneous felt the chilly air once again.

You looked back to the Trickster only to find no one.

Your coat was gone, his mask was gone, and he was gone.

Loki literally left you out in the cold.

* * *

  
  
The man who approached you turned out to be Bucky. At first, you didn't recognize him since his hair was combed back and he wore a mask.

He immediately put his tux jacket on you and asked you to come inside. You let him guide you back inside while Loki's departure still lingered in your mind.

About half of the guests had already left but Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Steve were waiting there for you.

After you handed Bucky's jacket back to him, they all complimented you on your dress. You returned the favor because they all looked great, especially Nat in her gorgeous black gown.

The guys all told you how she practically forced them to come to the party even though they were pretty tired. They also explained that the mission wasn't all too bad which is why they actually showed up.

You all ordered drinks from the bar. Steve and Bucky even got some of Thor's special reserve which he left a bottle of to them before heading out with Jane.

After a lot of jokes, more drinks, and a few shots the group was joined by Tony and Pepper.

By now most of the guests left, only a few stragglers remained and you all were free of masks.

Tony and Pepper gushed about your dance to the others. Clint asked about the "lucky guy" to which you lied and said you had no idea who it was, you just gave them his bogus name.

After the rest of the guests and staff left, you all decided to call it a night.

Once you were inside your apartment all you wanted to do was sleep without bothering to shower or take your makeup off. You had drunk a lot so you were feeling extra drowsy, but luckily for you had two gentleman super soldiers escort you to your door since you lived right below their apartments.

Now you were slipping out of your dress and shoes and sliding into your bed alone.

* * *

Late next morning you woke up enveloped in familiar warmth. Blinking your eyes open you saw the coat Loki had given you draped over your chest. You were also under the bed sheet which you didn't remember covering yourself with.

That meant if Loki entered the room he had seen you in your undergarments.

You quickly reached for your phone on your nightstand getting ready to reprimand him again for his unannounced intrusion. Yet before you did anything, you noticed your unread texts and calls. The most recent messages were from Loki, himself.

_"I know I wasn't supposed to intrude and I promise I was not being a creeper, as you say. But I had to return your gift. I also left something else to remember our night."_

You looked at your nightstand again realizing that your gold mask was replaced by his black mask. Then you glanced back at your phone to read his last text.

_"BTW, I am keeping the video for myself."_ He ended that message with the 'Smiling Face With Horns' emoji.

You just rolled your eyes and chuckled to yourself while laying back down. You now clutched the coat to your chest with a silly smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't had much time lately and have been distracted so maybe this didn't turn out as detailed as I would have liked. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and please feel free to let me know with comments or Kudos, I could really use the motivation now :D


End file.
